The Crystalline Key
by muchachaporfavor
Summary: All she wanted was to play the game. Oh, she played it all right... played it out in another dimension... a dimension in which the game was not just a game. R&R.
1. Crystalline Key and Keyblade Appear

The Crystalline Key  
  
Summary: A girl from our world (in other words, Earth) has wanted to get the Kingdom Hearts game since it came out. which hasn't been very long. only a week. When her friends' mom gives her a special copy, she gets something better than the game. What might that be? An adventure she'll never forget and love. Sora/OC (OC = Original Character for you dense peeps)  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Though, I wish I did." Sighs. "Sadly, my mind wasn't creative enough to think of it first." Glares at the people who own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran into the Blockbuster building. My mom and dad had given me money before I had gone to school, and told me this morning that on my way home, I could get Kingdom Hearts. I quickly ran up to the counter that Ms. Feysa what working at. She stopped her quick typing to look down at me and smile.  
  
"Well hello, Raine. What brings you here? Let me guess, you're gonna get Kingdom Hearts?" she asked though she knew the answer.  
  
I nodded avidly. "Musta heard me talkin' about it with your daughters, huh?" Ms. Feysa chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Who couldn't? You didn't talk about it, you screamed and shouted about it." We laughed and Ms Feysa continued, "But seriously, you wanna buy it? Do you want a discount since you're my daughters' friend?" I beamed.  
  
"YES! YES YES YES YES YES!!!!" I screamed. Ms. Feysa laughed and led me into some kinda storage room. She opened a box and pulled out the game. I hugged it to my chest and then looked at it. 'Weird cover. I've never seen it on the Websites,' I thought as I looked at the cover picture. It had the blue heart with "Kingdom Hearts" written across it. The main character, Sora, as I remembered from the many sites I'd been to, had his face faded inside the heart. A picture of the Keyblade laid horizontally was below it. The background was silver and then faded into a very deep and metallic-looking blue. "Is this some kinda special copy?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Beats me. Lemme see if there's another kind like it." Ms. Feysa rummaged around in the box, looking for another game like the one I held in my hands. She turned to me and shook her head. "You must be lucky. Maybe the people who made the game put somethin' special in it." I grinned and we headed back to the counter. I paid her the amount she stated and ran out the door, racing towards home. I couldn't wait to play the game.  
  
I waited for a red convertible to pass by and then ran across the street and up to my front door. I fumbled with the key and its lock and finally the door to my house unlocked. I flung it open, dashed inside, slammed the door, and hurried into my room. I opened up the box and looked at the disc and something else. A heart-shaped sapphire, much like the Kingdom Hearts heart, that was the same metallic-blue hue as the background color of the case on a silver chain was gathered in a small, transparent bag. I picked up the bag and laid the case for the game on the bed. It was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever laid my eyes on. I carefully put it around my neck, acting as thought it were the antique on my mom's dresser, the one she told me never to break or she'd kill me. It glowed a baby blue color for a moment and I felt a soft and warm feeling in me. I stood there for a while, looking in the mirror across the room, admiring how it looked.  
  
I soon snapped out of my hypnotic trance and put the disc into the PS2. When I was bent over, the sapphire barely brushed against the top of the PS2. A baby blue light emitted from the sapphire and a darker hue of blue sprang up from my PS2. "What the-" I started as the two lights spiraled around me. "Aaack!!!" I screamed as I felt my body melt into a puddle inside the lights and sink into the PS2. Soon the lights faded and all went black.  
  
*On*Destiny*Island*  
  
~Sora's POV (POV = Point Of View for all you slow peoplz)~  
  
Kairi, Riku, and I were sitting near the paopu tree after a hard day of working on the raft, Highwind. I pouted slightly as the race between Riku and me played in my mind. "I can't believe I lost," I mumbled. Kairi laughed.  
  
"Sora, you're not still pouty about not getting to name the raft Excalibur, are you?"  
  
I grinned and replied, "Maybe." We laughed but Riku was silent, looking like he'd zoned out. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Helloooooooo? Whatcha lookin' at?" Riku just looked at me and stood up. He walked off without answering. Kairi and I watched him walk onto the beach and kneel next to something on the shore.  
  
"Hey guys, comere!" he shouted. Kairi and I looked at each other and quickly ran down to him. On the beach, laid a girl about our age. Her curly golden-brown hair was sprawled on the sand and shone an orange-gold color in the setting sun's light. Seaweed draped over her tanned legs and shoulders as well as her navy blue long-sleeved T-shirt and khaki shorts. One black sandal was worn loosely on her foot and another was a few feet away. A very expensive-looking necklace hung around her neck. I stared at her, wishing her eyes would open so I could see the color of this beauty's eyes. Almost as if she'd heard my desire, the girl's eyelashes fluttered open and she moaned. Her eyes were the color of the sea during a raging storm, a grayish blue color. She sat up and looked at us.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She tried to stand up but sat down after yelping in pain. She looked at the source of pain and softly gasped. Her right foot was covered in blood and her ankle had a large gash in it.  
  
Kairi answered, "You're on Destiny Islands. Who are you?" Riku and I helped her up and she leaned on me for support.  
  
"My name is Raine. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Kairi. The one with gravity defying hair is Sora," she paused to look at my pouty face and giggle. Then continued, "And the one with really cool silver hair is Riku."  
  
"How come Riku gets a compliment to describe him and I don't?" I asked in a whiny tone. Kairi giggled.  
  
"I'm just teasing, Sora."  
  
Raine giggled a little and I grinned. "How'd you get here?" Riku asked.  
  
Raine thought for a moment and answered, "I really don't know. I got this game called Kingdom Hearts, which I know almost everything abou-" she stopped and backed away from us. She pointed a finger at me and stuttered, "Y-y-you're, h-him." She fell to the ground.  
  
"What does she mean? Who am I that's so special?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe we can ask when she's awake." Riku said. "So, who's house is she gonna stay at?"  
  
"She can't stay at mine, my parents really don't want people to sleep over, don't ask me why, I dunno." Kairi said.  
  
"I don't think my parents would like it much if I walked in with a fainted girl in my arms asking, 'Hey mom, dad? Can this girl stay with us for a while?'. They'd probably get the wrong idea."  
  
"Gee, Riku. That certainly puts a pretty picture in my head." Kairi said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it certainly does. Enter sarcasm." Raine muttered. She sat up. "So, I guess I'm staying at Sora's? Or that shack over there?" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder toward the shack that was near the Secret Place. I nodded.  
  
"Yup. You're stayin' at my house. What did you mean? Y'know, about whatcha said before you fainted." I asked.  
  
Her eyes widened. "I forgot about that for a minute there. I don't think you'd believe me, besides, I don't wanna spoil the plot."  
  
"What plot?" Kairi asked. She looked at Kairi and shook her head.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." She said. Then she looked at Riku and shuddered. "And you."  
  
"Why?" the two asked simultaneously.  
  
"Oh nothing, I don't wanna warn you, cuz I'd spoil the game." She slapped herself on the head. "Great, I just warned you when I said I wouldn't. I feel stupid." She sighed and looked up to the star-filled sky. "It's getting late, I think we should go home. Or, in my case, to my host's home." I helped her up and she limped with me to my house.  
  
"Hey mom! Look what washed up on the shore!"  
  
"How long is she staying?" I looked to Raine.  
  
"Only a while, I don't wanna be a burden."  
  
"I was just asking. You can stay as long as you like, dear."  
  
"Thank you, erm, Ms. Sora's mom!" I chuckled a bit and she giggled as I led her into the guest bedroom. She sat on the bed and curled up on it, not bothering to put the blanket over her before she fell asleep. I smiled and stood there for a while, watching her. Then I left for my own room, plopped down on my bed, and soon drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard a crash and my eyes shot open. The crash wasn't really loud, so I figured it came from a different house. I was still a bit worried though. I knew what was supposed to happen in the game, I just didn't think it'd happen right when I got on this island. I got up and walked across the hall into Sora's room. I looked at his peacefully sleeping figure. 'Aw. He's so cute. I hate waking him up.' I sat next to him and gently shook him. "You have to get up, we have to leave." Sora moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Why? It's still dark out." He mumbles groggily.  
  
"It may be dark, but it's really the usual time you'd wake up. See the storm clouds outside your window? That's why. Now let's go." I took him by the hand, not noticing the color in his cheeks when I touched his hand, and ran out of the house. It was just as I had feared. Little shadows scurried across the ground. Every once in a while they'd rise up and watch us with horrible glowing eyes. Sora picked up a stick to attack them, but I led him to the plateau, knowing we couldn't harm them. When we got there, a black sphere was hovering in the sky.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Wow, you're really helpful."  
  
"This is no time to joke around, we have to find the others!"  
  
More shadows appeared, but we dodged their attacks and made our way to where Riku was standing.  
  
"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "We thought she was with you!" he added.  
  
"The door has opened." Riku said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said.  
  
"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Sora asked.  
  
"He means the door, in the Secret Place." I said, remembering what I'd read on GameFAQs.  
  
Sora looked at me in confusion. "How do you know about the secret place? I don't care about other worlds right now, we gotta find Kairi and get outta this storm!"  
  
"Kairi's coming with us! So is Raine! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"  
  
"Riku!"  
  
The black shadowy circles engulfed us. Riku held his hands out to us, so we could hold on. I reached for his hand, but felt the weight of something in my hands. I watched in awe as a big key appeared in my hands. It was made of a type of crystal that was beautiful yet wouldn't break when hit against something hard with a sapphire-blue hilt. The symbol of Kingdom Hearts was encrusted in sapphires on the bottom of the hilt. Suddenly, the darkness faded and a light appeared. A giant key, which was similar to mine except the hilt was gold and it was made of metal, materialized in Sora's hands.  
  
We ran to the Secret Place and ducked into it. Inside, the door was glowing and Kairi was standing there. Her face was ghostly pale and she looked slightly transparent. "Sora." She breathed. The door flew open and a cold, black wind came out. Kairi was blown toward Sora and he opened his arms to catch her, but Kairi disappeared through Sora, almost like a ghost or spirit would. I gulped, knowing what was coming since I read GameFAQs so much. We were blown away and ended up on the plateau again. The black sphere was now a vortex of darkness.  
  
"What's that?" Sora said, looking at something dark coming from the vortex. Whatever it was, it was big. When the vortex disappeared, the clouds darkened, making everything impossible to see. My necklace glowed just enough to see a hand coming down towards us. Sora and I jumped in opposite directions and attacked the hand after it had come down. Another vortex of darkness appeared around the hand, and more shadows came crawling out of it.  
  
"I'll take care of the shadows, you go for the big guy." Sora nodded and continued attacking the hand while I killed the shadows. The big thing didn't attack much. It just summoned shadows and sometimes sent energy blasts hurtling toward Sora and me. The hand had come down five times and then it came down for a sixth. Sora hit it repeatedly, and I went for the shadows as I had been doing. Sora slashes at the hand again and a light flashed, signaling the end of the fight. We looked up, as the vortex grew bigger.  
  
"Hold onto me!" I yelled. Sora did so, wrapping his arms around my waist after I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Hold on tight, I don't want to get separated." The vortex sucked up everything and we shut our eyes. Everything was dark, and I felt a sharp pain in my side. My grip loosened and I was torn away from Sora. Soon, I passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen now that Raine let go? Will she be in another world? OK people, I want YOU to vote in reviews. Here are your options:  
  
Raine can end up in Traverse town and I can put in a lot of Sora/Raine 'get- to-know-each-other' and fluff. (Which is kinda a little too easy for me to do)  
  
Raine can end up on a different world [please, only choose from the first 5 worlds which are: Traverse Town, Wonderland, Olympus (sp?), Jungle, and Agrabah.] and they can miss each other a lot and think about their feelings. And after a long time Sora will find her. [Which is a stupid choice since they barely know each other and would probably have very little feelings]  
  
Raine can end up in Traverse Town, find Sora, they get to know each other, she gets lost and sent to another world, and he looks for her. THEN they miss each other a lot and thin about their feelings. [This would make a lot more sense.]  
  
Anyways, Sora/Kairi [or if you're a sick-minded person, Sora/Riku] fans  
DO NOT FLAME ME! Yeah, I know it was wrong of me to put a new charrie  
that Sora likes just because I hate Kairi, but, I dun really care. And if  
you don't like it, don't read it. Solves that problem. As for you  
Sora/Riku fans, SORA IS STRAIGHT! SO IS RIKU! * Gags * Well, it's 3 AM.  
Ja ne!  
  
~Raine Minamino 


	2. Heartless and Feelings

The Crystalline Key  
  
Summary: A girl from our world (in other words, Earth) has wanted to get the Kingdom Hearts game since it came out. which hasn't been very long. only a week. When her friends' mom gives her a special copy, she gets something better than the game. What might that be? An adventure she'll never forget and love. Sora/OC (OC = Original Character for you dense peeps)  
  
Disclaimer: "Nope, still don't own it." Is playing tug-o-war with the people who made Kingdom Hearts and the prize is getting to keep the game. "Almost got it... Aaack!" Is pulled forward, lets go, and falls into the mud pit. "Darn."  
  
Quick A/N: I'm using some actual dialogue from the game. Is that OK? Cuz I wanted it to go by the actual plot. Oh well. Here's CH 2, Heartless and Feelings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*In*Traverse*Town*  
  
Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights in King Mickey's court, and Donald, court wizard and King Mickey's loyal servant, roam the streets of Traverse Town, looking for Leon who supposedly had information on where to find the 'key'. Pluto, the king's pet dog, sniffs around, smelling for any strange scent. Goofy looked up to the starlit sky.  
  
He pointed toward the sky and said, "Look! A star's goin' out!" Donald looked up to see a star flash brightly and then fade away. He sighed.  
  
"We'd better hurry." Goofy and Donald begin to walk up the steps in the First District while Pluto strays off to the side. Donald does not notice the dog as he wanders away. "Where could the key be?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we ought to go find that Leon guy. Uh, Donald? Ya know, I betcha that," he begins as he watches Pluto turn into an alley.  
  
Donald continues walking, not stopping to turn around. "Aw, whadda you know, you big palooka!" Goofy rubs his chin and looks up as he thinks.  
  
"What do I know? Hmmm." He stops thinking and continues walking. "Come on, Pluto!" he calls to the dog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a dream." I mumbled. I felt a warm, thick liquid on my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes. A dog was licking my cheek. "Ew, dog slobber." I said as I wiped it off on the back of my glove and on my pants. "Wait," I paused to stand up and look at my current surroundings. I was in a dark alley and there were some crates beside me. "Where am I?" I looked down at the dog and squatted next to him. "Hey boy, do you know where we are?" I looked around and continued, "And where Raine is?" The dog ran off. "Hey wait!" I shouted as I ran after him. I turned a corner and gasped.  
  
I was in another world. It was a dimly lit and quiet town. I looked around while muttering, "This is totally weird. I'm in another world! Wonder where Raine got to." I explored around for a while. Checking out the café, talking to some people, and such. None of the people I talked to were very friendly and they didn't tell me where I was. I climbed some steps and looked up at the sign above a building. It read, "Accessory Shop". "Maybe someone in there can help." I said as I walked inside.  
  
A man at a counter was been wiping the counter off. "Hey there, how can I-" he stopped to look at me and sighed. "Aw, it's only a kid." He went back to wiping the counter off. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!"  
  
He looked at me and sighed again. "Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long face, Sora? You lost somethin'?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I can't find my friend, Raine. She's my age, has long brown hair, and blue eyes. You seen 'er?" The man shook his head. I sighed and looked around. "Hey, do you know where we are?" He gave me a confused look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to explain it to you. Okay, I lived in this place called Destiny Islands. As you can probably guess, it was an island. My friends, Kairi and Riku, found Raine on the beach the other day. That night, there was a huge storm and shadow creatures were everywhere. There was this weird black sphere in the sky. I found this," I paused to hold up the key and continued, "And Raine got something like it too. We battled this huge black thing and then we were sucked into a black vortex. I woke up here. So, where am I?"  
  
"Traverse Town." He answered.  
  
"Traverse Town. So, gramps is this really another world?" I snickered when I saw the look on his face.  
  
"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway, not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."  
  
"Hmm. Guess I'd better start looking for Raine, Riku, and Kairi."  
  
"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."  
  
I bought some equipment with the little munny I had and walked out the door. "Thanks Cid!"  
  
"Anytime, Sora!"  
  
I walked toward two large doors and pushed them open. A man ran by and fell to the ground. He looked behind him and screeched in horror as a shadow appeared and stuck its clawed hand into his chest. The man screamed in pain as the shadow took out his heart and devoured it. Black smoke swirled around the man and he turned into a shadow. Then more shadows seeped out from the ground.  
  
'It's those things from the island!' I thought as they stalked towards me. I slashed at them with the key. 'I hope Raine and the others don't come up against these.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt pain in my chest and my eyes shot open. A shadow, much like the one from the island, was sticking its hand inside me. I screamed and smashed it into the ground with the crystalline key. I looked at it, and everything that happened yesterday came back to me. I tried to think of what I'd read on the many websites I'd been to, but I couldn't remember anything. "Oh great." I muttered as I stood up. I floundered around a bit, leaning against a wall for support. I walked out of the alley and into the streets of this place. "Where am I?"  
  
"Traverse Town." I gasped and whirled around. A man and a girl were standing there.  
  
"Wh-who're you?" I asked.  
  
"Yuffie. That's Squ- I mean, Leon." The young girl, Yuffie, said as she pointed her thumb at the man beside her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Raine. Have you seen-" I began but was interrupted when something tackled me. It was another shadow. It stuck its hand into me and I yelped. I stepped on my bad ankle and something hit my side, the side that had hurt in the vortex. This pain was too much for me, and I collapsed. The pain in my chest was gone when the shadow was knocked off of me.  
  
"Yuffie, take Raine to the abandoned house. I'll take care of the Heartless."  
  
'So that's what they are. Heartless.' I thought before I closed my eyes. I was unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After running out of potions, I returned to the Accessory Shop. I sighed as I paid Cid for the Potions and Elixirs I bought. "Still haven't found 'em, huh?" Cid asked. I looked up at him and nodded. "Keep your chin up. You'll find 'em. Try takin' another look around town." I nodded again and walked out the door.  
  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere." I turned around and saw a man and a girl. (A/N: Guess who.)  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" he continued without answering my question.  
  
"Hey, what's that s'posed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade." He demanded, holding his hand out.  
  
"What? There's no way you're getting this!" I tightened my grip on my 'Keyblade', as he called it, and put myself in a fighting position.  
  
"All right, then have it your way." The man said as he charged at me. I jumped back when he slashed his sword. I slashed him across the chest while his guard was down. We fought until he kneeled on the ground, still holding his sword.  
  
"Now you're, you're gonna," I said between breaths before I fell unconscious, still holding the Keyblade.  
  
"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." The young girl said.  
  
"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Goofy and Donald are still searching for Leon and the Key. Goofy looks around, feeling a bit uneasy about the silence. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky."  
  
"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said, looking very confident. Donald felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped about ten feet into the air. When he landed, he whirled around, breathing rapidly, to see a young woman dressed in pink behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, did the King send you?" she asks politely. Goofy and Donald nod. She smiles. "Follow me." She walked away with Goofy and Donald following close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I knew that voice. 'Kairi!' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."  
  
"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."  
  
I blinked. A girl was standing in front of me, but it was not Kairi. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. (A/N: Which are GIGANTIC! Wonder what size they are..)  
  
"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said.  
  
"That's Leon."  
  
"The Keyblade. Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said to me.  
  
Leon looked at me and said, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon walked over to me and picked up the Keyblade. It disappeared in his hands and reappeared in mine. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."  
  
"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?" I asked. I heard a moan from the corner of the room and looked over. Raine was starting to sit up and rub her eyes. "Raine!" I ran over to her, kneeling next to her and looking at her cuts, gashes, and bruises. "What happened?"  
  
Raine blinked and shook the sleep out of her. "One word: Heartless."  
  
"What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked.  
  
"Yeah." Donald answered.  
  
"But they're s'posed to be a secret." Goofy added.  
  
"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Heartless?" I asked.  
  
"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts - that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added.  
  
"Hey, have one of you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked us. Raine and I shook our heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ansem?" Goofy asked Aerith.  
  
"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith informed them.  
  
"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"  
  
"Its pages are scattered everywhere." She answered.  
  
"Scattered?" Donald asked.  
  
"To many worlds." She told them as they walked along.  
  
"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said.  
  
"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith agreed.  
  
"We've gotta find him quick!"  
  
"Wait! First, we need that 'key'!" Donald reminded Goofy.  
  
"That's right. The Keyblade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, this is the key? And the crystal one Raine has is one too?" I asked as I carefully lifted the Keyblade, not wanting to wake Raine who'd fallen asleep on my shoulder.  
  
"Exactly!" Yuffie exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
  
"The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you and the girl no matter what." Leon said.  
  
"Well, I didn't ask for this. And I'm figuring Raine didn't either." I said.  
  
"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you, so tough luck." He said.  
  
"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room. Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"  
  
"You know what? I really don't know. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said in monotone.  
  
"Prepare myself?" I asked.  
  
"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready!" I answered.  
  
Leon stood up and turned to Yuffie, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."  
  
Yuffie nodded and looked behind Leon. She screamed, "Leon!"  
  
A Heartless soldier appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted. Raine stirred and sat up.  
  
"What's going on?" She said, picking up her Keyblade and rubbing her eyes. "We goin' someplace?"  
  
Yuffie grabbed Raine's hand and ran. Upon opening the door, she accidentally smashed Donald Duck against the wall.  
  
"Oww." Donald moaned.  
  
"Yuffie?" a female voice asked.  
  
Aerith follows Yuffie and Raine gets free of Yuffie's grasp. Leon, Raine, and I readied our weapons.  
  
"Sora, let's go!" The Heartless Soldier jumped out of the window and Leon followed. Raine and I hurried down to the first floor and outside. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon yelled to us. We nodded and took off for the Third District.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goofy watched as Raine and Sora ran by below and suddenly, he was surrounded by Heartless.  
  
"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said while charging at one. The Heartless attacked Donald and Goofy and they were sent flying into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up at the sky, thinking I'd heard an explosion and screams. My eyes widened. "MOVE SORA!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he looked up. A dog-like man and a duck landed on top of him.  
  
"That's why." I said.  
  
"The key!" the two strangers said simultaneously. They looked at my key.  
  
"Another key?" the duck asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yup. And it's mine, you can't have it." A black sphere turned into a vortex overhead, and we readied our weapons. A gigantic Heartless wearing purple armor appeared. Sora went after its right arm, I went after its left, the dog-man attacked the left foot, and the duck attacked the right. We were all hit at least five times. But, each time Sora, the duck, or the dog-man healed us with potions. When the final blow was delivered, a bright light flashed and the head of the Heartless spun around. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked after we'd met up with Leon and the others.  
  
"And me?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Donald and Goofy, who'd told me their names earlier, replied in unison.  
  
"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon stated.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said. Leon glared at Sora and I as we started laughing a bit.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested.  
  
"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi."  
  
"Of course!" Donald reassured him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald.  
  
He whispered back, "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."  
  
"Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"  
  
"This boat runs on happy faces."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
I smiled, trying to cheer Sora up. "C'mon Sora, don't be sad! Smile!" Sora looked at us, and grinned a very silly-looking grin. We burst out laughing.  
  
"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.  
  
"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."  
  
Sora and I placed ours hand on top of Donald and Goofy's hands.  
  
"All for one, one for all." Goofy shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hades yelled, "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?"  
  
"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Jafar informed him.  
  
"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." Ursula suggested.  
  
"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys, 'cept the girl. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Captain Hook shouted.  
  
"You're no prize yourself." Said Oogie Boogie as he laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Captain Hook snapped at him.  
  
Maleficent appeared and said in her usual monotone voice, "Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, both of those children could be quite useful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on a rooftop, waiting for Donald and Goofy to get the Gummi Ship ready. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around. I smiled. "Hi Sora." He sat down next to me.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "My home. How I'll get back. And," My voice trailed off as I felt the heat rise into my cheeks.  
  
"And?"  
  
I shook my head. "How do you feel about all this? Y'know, bein' a Keyblade master and all?"  
  
He looked down at the streets below. "Confused and a little scared. Worried and anxious."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'm confused about my being the Keyblade master. And it seems like there's only s'posed to be one of 'em, but you have one. I'm scared and worried about you and the others. You're my friends, and I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'm also anxious to find the others." I nodded.  
  
"That's how I feel. Except I also feel depressed. Ya see, I don't live in this dimension. I live in another dimension, where other worlds don't exist. Unless you count the continents as other worlds. No, I guess you wouldn't, since everything's on the same planet. I'm beginning to miss my family already, even my annoying little brother. I-I'm afraid that I won't be able to return home. But then again, part of me doesn't want to go home. Part me wants to stay wi-" I clasped my hand over my mouth. I was about to say, 'Part of me wants to stay with and get to know you'. I looked at Sora, who was looking at me. I looked away, feeling like a total idiot.  
  
"With who?" he asked.  
  
'What is it with boys? Don't they know when to stop asking questions?' I thought. I tried to think of a way to get out of this, but I decided the only way would be to lie, or to act childish. I didn't want to do either, so I stood up and began walking toward the crates that I had climbed on to get up. Before jumping down on the crates, I answered, "With you." And then I left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did she just say?" I said aloud as I stared in the direction she'd left. "She wants to stay with me?"  
  
A voice said, "Yup. That's what she said." I looked around and spotted a cricket on my shoulder.  
  
"Who're you?" I asked.  
  
"Jiminy Cricket. I'm a conscience for someone, and I suppose I can be your conscience too."  
  
"O-kay."  
  
"Well, what do you think of her?"  
  
"Well, she certainly is pretty. I like her personality too. I may not know her that well, but," I paused to think.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But maybe it's one of those 'love-at-first-sight' things.."  
  
Jiminy grinned. "Thought so. I'm always right about these things. Well, I'll be leaving now." With that, he hopped away, leaving me to ponder what I'd just said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* gasps * What is Maleficent planning?! Sorry that I couldn't  
make Raine get lost. I promise I will in the next chappie. Mm-k?  
Ooh! Raine and Sora sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S- * is bonked on the  
head with Sora's Keyblade * Itai. Ja ne.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Meheria - Actually, I did play Kingdom Hearts and I almost beat Riku the second time (In Hollow Bastion. My cousin deleted the game * growls *). But, that was in November, so I've forgotten it. And my cousin moved across the country. Luckily, I've gone on GameFAQs and refreshed my memory, though; it's not at all descriptive. I think I'll have to do my own game script on there. But, that's off the subject. I will update often. I'm on summer vacation and I'm EXTREMLY bored cuz my friends are in different states or busy. If I don't update, I'm probably doing social stuff or taking care of my mother who just got home from the hospital.  
  
Starrgazer - I'm glad you like it! I thought I was gonna get complaints about Mary-Sues and such. * sticks her tongue out at the hurtful people *  
  
FlikFreak - Really? I didn't think it was good at all. But, I guess everyone thinks that about most of the stuff they create. EEPERS! Dun kill meh! Then I can't write any more. ^.^ Hm. I already posted choice 3, since I didn't wanna keep readers waiting (I know how that feels. I hate it). I'll add extra fluff for ya to make up for it. Mm-k?  
  
Riku lover() - Hmmm. Well, I kinda already planned out the story, but I can make it a love triangle! Mm-k? 


	3. Fly Me To Agrabah?

The Crystalline Key  
  
Summary: A girl from our world (in other words, Earth) has wanted to get the Kingdom Hearts game since it came out. which hasn't been very long. only a week. When her friends' mom gives her a special copy, she gets something better than the game. What might that be? An adventure she'll never forget and love. Sora/OC (OC = Original Character for you dense peeps)  
  
Disclaimer: "Do I really have to say this again? Fine. I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did. There. Happy now? Good. Sorry if I sound a bit grumpy, my annoying little brother was, well, annoying me. But anyways, on with Chapter 3!  
  
Quick A/N: I'm gonna put Riku in this chapter, ok? I know, I know, he doesn't appear until after you beat the Jungle, but, I promised to make a love triangle and I'm gonna keep my promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I told 'im. Now I'm gonna feel so awkward around him." I muttered as I walked down the dark and desolate streets of Traverse Town. (A/N: Desolate? * looks it up in dictionary * Geez, I didn't know I knew that word! Writing and reading fanfics make you so much more intelligent.) I could feel my eyes glaze over when my mind drifted off into its own little world.  
  
(A/N: Raine is daydreaming)  
  
I was back on Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku were waving at me from the water. 'Wait. Why is Riku here? Don't I like Sora? Aren't the people you really care about in daydreams like this?' I thought. 'Do I care about Riku? Well, of course. As a friend. But, usually when I daydream, only people I love or care for are in the dream. Ah, well, all this thinking is making my brain hurt.' I looked around and gasped. "Mom? Dad? Alex?" I whispered. My family was there. Mom and Dad were sitting on the shore and my brother, Alex, was playing in the water with Riku and Sora. They turned to me and smiled. I could feel tears welling up but I blinked them away and ran over to my parents.  
  
"We're glad to see you, Raine." My mom said softly as I hugged my dad and she. (A/N: Yes, that is correct grammar. Microsoft Word says so.) I let go and ran into the water. Riku, Sora, and Alex stopped splashing to look at me. An evil plan formed in my mind. I walked over and hugged my brother. When he hugged back, I dunked him under the water. Alex came back up and dunked me under. Soon we were all dunking each other into the water and splashing each other, laughing all the while.  
  
Our fun only seemed to last for minutes, but obviously hours had gone by. The sun was going down and stars were starting to come out. We sighed and started walking towards the shore. I was glad my parents had left, because if they'd been here to see what happened next, I'd be totally embarrassed. Riku grabbed my wrist gently and turned me around. I looked at him and confusion and the confusion turned to shock when he leaned his head towards mine and kissed me. To my surprise, I kissed back. I realized what I'd done and pulled away. I turned around and caught up to Sora and Alex. 'What's wrong with me? I can't believe myself. I love Riku AND Sora? Maybe this is just one of my weirder daydreams.'  
  
(A/N: End Raine's daydream)  
  
I returned to the world of reality when I bumped into someone. I felt an arm wrap around me as I began to fall. When my vision cleared, I gasped softly. "Riku?" He nodded and let go of me. I blushed a bit as I remembered my daydream but quickly shook it off. "Where've you been all this time?"  
  
"I woke up in a castle kinda place. This woman, Maleficent, told me I was in Hollow Bastion. She's been letting me stay there. Have you found Sora or Kairi?" I nodded.  
  
"I found Sora. He's somewhere in the Third District right now." I looked behind Riku as a woman in black carrying a staff-kinda thing emerged from the shadows.  
  
"There you are, Riku. We have to go." She looked at me. "Who's this?"  
  
"Maleficent, this is Raine. Raine, Maleficent." Riku explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Maleficent." I hid my fear by standing up straight and thinking happier thoughts. This woman was very sinister-looking; I didn't think I could trust her.  
  
"Raine, would you like to come back with me to Hollow Bastion? It doesn't look like you have a place to stay around here."  
  
I shook my head. "No, I have to go to other worlds with Sora."  
  
"Sora? You mean that brown-haired boy with the key?" I nodded and she chuckled. "Why would you want to go with him?"  
  
"Because, well, I have my reasons."  
  
She put a hand on my back and led me away from Riku. Maleficent whispered, "Because you love him? Don't you know he loves Kairi?" I gulped and shook my head. "Tch tch tch, you poor thing. In love with a boy that doesn't love you back. So, is there really any point in traveling with him? You'll get tired and hungry, but, if you come with Riku and I, you'll sleep on a comfortable bed and be well fed." I had a feeling I couldn't believe all this.  
  
"I'm sorry, but, if he really loves Kairi, then I want him to be happy. Therefore, I'm going to help him find her." Maleficent frowned.  
  
"Very well. Go say good-bye to Riku, he and I must be going." I nodded and walked over to Riku.  
  
"So, I take it you're not coming with us?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I jus-" I was cut off when Riku wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed me. He pulled away and let go, then walked away with Maleficent. 'What, just, happened?" I thought as I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I opened my backpack, one I'd been wearing all this time and forgotten about until right now, and took out my CD player. I put the headphones on my head, turned the music up to full volume, and walked around like I always did when I was nervous, scared, depressed, or confused. In this case, I felt all of those feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had decided to find Raine and tell her what I thought after Jiminy had left. I'd searched every inch of the First District, and was now entering the second. Heartless didn't appear and munny was scattered on the ground, so I figured Raine had come here. I ignored the munny and walked toward the sound of a voice. I didn't think it was Raine's. True, her talking voice was sweet and pretty, but this voice was singing, and it sounded too beautiful to belong to a 14-year-old.  
  
"Round and round the planets revolve around the sun.  
  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more.  
  
Growing, growing woe baby, we can work it out.  
  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining all today."  
  
(A/N: Every Heart (English) by BoA. It's an InuYasha song, and no, I don't own it either. Yes, I realize the lyrics make no sense, but that's how the song goes. This has nothing to go with her current situation, I was just listening to the song while I was typing) I followed the voice, wondering if this person knew where Raine went. I entered the Dalmatian House to see Raine sitting in the center of a circle of puppies, singing. Her eyes were closed as she sang. They fluttered open when the song ended. She looked at me, blushed, and pushed a button on a CD player. (A/N: Do you think CD players exist in the Kingdom Hearts world? * shrugs *)  
  
"That sounded really great, almost like a, hmmm, forgot what they're called."  
  
"Siren?" she asked.  
  
"If it's a lady that sings and then guys go gah-gah, then yeah." She giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's what a Siren is." She sighed and I sat down next to her, putting my hand over hers. I watched her look at our hands and blush from the corner of my eye. I grinned.  
  
"Y'know whatcha said on the roof?" Her pinkish face turned crimson and she nodded. "Well, I thought about it, and I think," Now it was my turn to blush.  
  
"You think? What?"  
  
"Hmmm. Lemme see your CD player." She handed it to me and I put one of the speakers to my ears. I pushed play and jumped when very loud music came on. I turned the volume down and said, "You're gonna hurt your ears." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes mom." She said. We laughed for a minute before I returned to looking for a song that expresses my feelings. I found one and smiled.  
  
"Listen to this, it should explain it." I said as I put the headphones on her head. She turned up the volume and listened.  
  
"Fly me to the moon,  
  
And let me play among the stars.  
  
Won't you let me see what spring is like,  
  
On Jupiter and Mars?  
  
In other words, hold my hand.  
  
In other words, darlin' kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
  
And let me sing forever more. Cuz, you are all I long for,  
  
All I worship and adore.  
  
In other words, please be true.  
  
In other words, I love you." (A/N: Fly Me To the Moon by Utada Hikaru. I know, that Sinatra (sp?) guy sings it, but I like Utada's song better.)  
  
I pressed the stop button when I saw the look of shock on her face. Raine looked at me and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered before she leaned towards me and put her lips to mine. I put my arms around her and traced around her lips with my tongue. She pulled away and blushed when she shook her head. "N-not, now. Not yet." I smiled and pulled Raine into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest.  
  
The doorknob started to turn and we parted, pretending like we'd been playing with the puppies. Donald and Goofy came in. "Sora, Raine, we've gotta stay here for tonight. Our Gummi Ship needs to be fixed up before we leave." Donald explained. We nodded and they left. Raine sighed.  
  
"I'm kinda tired, I think I'll go to sleep on a rooftop somewhere." She picked up her CD player and left. I decided I'd stay in the Dalmatian house for the night. I walked toward the couch and lied down. Soon, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The atmosphere in Traverse Town wasn't too warm and wasn't too cool. It was the perfect temperature and the sky didn't have a single cloud hovering in it. Yes, this rooftop would be a perfect place to sleep tonight. I sat down and leaned against a chimney. I closed my eyes and soon fell victim to the Sandman's sleeping sand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When everyone's asleep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maleficent waved a hand over the crystal ball on the top of her staff. "Bring her to me. She may be useful." As Maleficent said this, an image of Raine appeared in the crystal. A black bubble formed around Raine's sleeping body and lifted her off the roof and out into space.  
  
During the trip to Hollow Bastion, Raine awakened and blinked. "Huh?" She pounded on the bubble. "Lemme out!" As she said this, a light emitted from her necklace and pierced through the bubble, causing it to pop. Raine fell from the sky and passed out from lack of oxygen on the way down. The necklace glowed around her and made a silver bubble. Raine floated safely into the streets of Agrabah, where the bubble popped and she landed on the ground with a very faint * thud *.  
  
A boy (A/N: Let's play 'Guess Who' again) ran from the palace guards, and almost tripped over Raine's sleeping figure. He looked back at the guards, and, seeing they were far behind, he picked up the girl and ran off to his home.  
  
The guards slowed and looked around. The leader of them shouted, "I'll get you Aladdin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End CH 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine almost got kidnapped! Luckily, she fell into the hands of Aladdin. Yay for her! Wonder how mad Maleficent's gonna be and how worried Sora's gonna be.. Thanks for reviewin'! You people are so nice! * Sniffles * Well, I'm gonna get to work on CH 4. Buh byez!  
  
~Raine Minamino  
  
Review Responses  
  
Cloud-123 - I promise to update every single day unless I'm tending to my mother who just got outta the hospital.  
  
FlikFreak - I'm glad you think so! Yayness! Eep! * Pulls you out * Hooray! I'm a heroine! Cool!  
  
Meheria - Thanks for the offer, but I've found a Game Script on GameFAQs. It's not very descriptive though and I had to add some details myself. So if anything is kinda messed up, you know why. 6 months? I wasn't as mad as you might've been. We were only visiting my cousin for a week, so, as you can guess, I only spent all of that week on it. Like I think I said before, I'm extremely bored. So expect a new chapter or Author's note every day. 


	4. Adventures in Agrabah and Deep Jungle

The Crystalline Key  
  
Summary: A girl from our world (in other words, Earth) has wanted to get the Kingdom Hearts game since it came out. which hasn't been very long. only a week. When her friends' mom gives her a special copy, she gets something better than the game. What might that be? An adventure she'll never forget and love. Sora/OC (OC = Original Character for you dense peeps)  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Raine. There. Short, sweet, and to the point."  
  
Quick Author's Note: In one chapter (can't remember which and I'm too lazy to check) I said Raine couldn't remember anything about the game. Well, I wanna change that. She can't remember almost everything. She can remember:  
  
Her name.  
  
Music lyrics and some movies.  
  
The fact that she lives in another dimension.  
  
And stuff she learned in school.  
  
I just wanted to tell you so you won't get confused when she says, "Aladdin. Sounds like a Disney movie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Maleficent roared. The black and purple smoke inside her crystal ball cleared and played Raine's escape. Maleficent sighed as the crystal ball fogged up. "No matter, she will be brought here. I shall send Heartless to that planet to make sure of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barking awakened me. I sat up and looked around. "What am I doing here?" I whispered. My brain booted up and then I remembered. "I think I'll go find Raine. I remember she said something about a rooftop." I stood up and walked out the door. Heartless greeted me outside. I sighed. "Do I hafta deal with you right now?" The Heartless lunged at me and I slashed at it. It disappeared in a puff of darkness. "Now to find Raine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Still Sora's POV. 3 hours later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran through the doors of the Second District. This would be my fourth time entering the Second District. I saw Goofy and Donald walking out of the hotel and I ran up to them. "Have you guys seen Raine?" I asked quickly.  
  
Goofy shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen 'er since yesterday." I looked at Donald.  
  
"Ditto." He said. I sank to the ground and massaged my temples. "She missin' or somethin'?" I nodded.  
  
"I've searched every District at least four times. I have no idea where she's gone."  
  
Donald shrugs. "Ah well, she would've just held us back anyway. We have to get going."  
  
I stood up and glared at him. "No! We can't leave just yet! We hafta find Raine!" Donald shook his head and glared back.  
  
"We also hafta find the King! Which is more important? Raine, or the King?" I crossed my arms.  
  
"Raine, for me, at least." I said flatly. Donald grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I squirmed and twisted, but no avail.  
  
"Goofy, help me." Goofy sighed and took my other arm. The two led me to a glowing green circle. We stepped on it and were transported to a big room with many gizmos and gadgets everywhere. (A/N: I've seen a drawing from the original creators of Kingdom Hearts of the Gummi Ship.. It looks weird.)  
  
I sighed and sat down. 'Maybe we'll find her on another world.' I thought to myself as we took off into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rolled over on my back when sunlight poured onto my eyelids. The sun made the inside of my eyelids an annoying red and I could not escape the light, so I sat up and opened my eyes. I was lying on a blanket in an apartment type thing. The ripped curtains were open and hot sunshine shone in. The room had a few knick-knacks here and there. I stood up and nearly screamed when something jumped on my head. I whacked it off with my pillow and looked at what fell off. It was a small monkey wearing a vest and a little hat. "Aw. How cute. I'm sorry." I crawled over to it and cradled it in my arms.  
  
"I see you've met Abu." I turned around and saw a boy at what I guessed was a door. He wore the same color vest as the monkey and had a hat atop his head that was similar to the monkey, Abu's, hat. His pants were white and patched like he'd been in many difficult situations. I nodded as the monkey scurried out of my arms and onto a pillow. "So, what's your name? I'm Aladdin." I blinked.  
  
'Aladdin. Sounds like a Disney movie.' I thought. "I'm Raine. Nice to meet you, and, where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Agrabah." He answered. I walked over to the window and looked down at the streets below. People bustled in the crowded streets. Booths were set up along the sides of the streets. Some sold food, others sold jewelry, clothes, or animals like camels. I looked out into the distance and saw a gigantic palace. The sun reflected a glare off of the gold. I stared at it in awe; I'd never seen anything so majestic in my life, which hasn't been very long since I'm only fourteen. "Isn't it great?" he asked as he walked up and sat on the windowsill next to me.  
  
"Yes, it's absolutely breath-taking." My stomach growled and I sighed.  
  
"You're hungry?" I nodded. "OK, let's go get breakfast." I followed him to the pole. He slid down the pole and looked up at me. "C'mon!"  
  
"I have a bad past with these things." I said as I remembered the time a kid pushed me onto it and my head hit the pole. I had gone unconscious and fallen to the hard ground.  
  
"I'll catch you if you fall." I gulped and held onto the pole. I slid down about two inches before I was startled when Abu jumped on my shoulder. I let go and started to fall. Like he'd said he would, Aladdin caught me and set me down. I was breathing rapidly and picked up Abu off my shoulders. I put him in front of me so he could see how scared I'd been.  
  
"Please don't do that again, Abu." The little monkey nodded and jumped onto my shoulder. I looked up at Aladdin and smiled. "Thanks. Now what?" He grabbed my wrist and led me out into the market. I allowed him to pull me along while I looked around. Everything was so industrial and loud, kinda like the cafeteria at school. I felt myself being lifted and I looked at Aladdin. He was pulling me onto the roof (A/N: Or should I call it a sheet? I mean, the roofs of those booths are only pieces of cloth.) of a food booth.  
  
Aladdin lowered Abu onto the counter of the booth. "Ok, when Abu distracts the shopkeeper, hang over the side and grab some food." He whispered.  
  
"Why are we stealing this?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, I'm a 'street rat'. My mother died when I was young and my father disappeared."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." I heard shouting and figured it was the shopkeeper. I hung over the side of the sheet and looked at the shopkeeper. His back was turned to me and he was yelling at Abu. I unzipped my backpack and stuffed food into it. I zipped it back up when it was bulging as if it was going to explode and grabbed two fruits and a loaf of bread in my hands. Unfortunately, when Aladdin, Abu, and I were making our escape, a group of men who looked like palace guards came walking down the street. They spotted Aladdin and drew their swords.  
  
"Guards, seize them!" The leader commanded as he pointed his sword in our direction.  
  
As we ran, Aladdin said, "You know where my home is, right?" I nodded and he continued, "On three, we split up, try to lose them, and quickly get into my house, got it?" I nodded again. "One, two, three!" Aladdin went to the left so I turned to the right. The guards stopped for a while to divide themselves into two groups and have one group run after me, the other after Aladdin.  
  
"Come back here, girl!" They yelled while waving their swords at me. I could feel my legs start to grow tired, so I thought encouraging thoughts to myself.  
  
'I have to make it, I have to stay alive. I have to! I'll never see Sora again if I don't.' An image of Sora appeared in my mind, telling me I could do it. I began to run faster than I'd ever run before. I jumped onto some crates and jumped over a row of barrels, then continued my escape to Aladdin's home. I looked back as I turned a corner to see the guards stop and begin slashing at the obstacles that blocked their path. I laughed a bit and jumped from a ledge into another street. I quickly ran to the opening with the pole that led up to Aladdin's home. I put the loaf of bread and a fruit under the straps of my backpack and held the other fruit in my teeth. After making sure the loaf and fruit wouldn't slip, I began the climb to the top.  
  
Soon, I was at the top of the pole. I stuck my legs out behind me, looking for the floor. When my foot found it, I stepped down and pushed off the pole. I fell backwards on the floor of Aladdin's 'apartment'. I sighed and set the food I'd stolen on a clean blanket. Then I realized I didn't have my keyblade with me. I stood up and frantically looked around. Just when I thought I was in deep trouble, I grasped my necklace and it a beam shot out from it. My keyblade materialized in front of me. I held out my hands as it dropped and caught it. I exhaled a breath I'd been holding, feeling relieved that I'd found this special item of mine.  
  
Seconds later, Aladdin appeared in the entryway and jumped into the house. "Sorry if I've kept you waiting. Those guards are sometimes smarter than they look." We divided the food between the three of us and began eating. After the meal, we had a few loaves of bread and fruits left over, since I'd stuffed so many in my backpack. I wrapped them in the blanket and laid back.  
  
"I think I'll take a nap." I said as I yawned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're not tired cuz you do this on a daily basis. This is the first time I've ever had to steal my breakfast and run from guards just cuz I'm trying not to die of starvation." I responded as I pulled out my CD player and turned it on. Even though the volume was turned to 'MAX', I still fell asleep listening to 'Simple and Clean'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were boarding the Gummi Ship again. Donald, Goofy, and I had just locked the keyhole in Wonderland. Raine wasn't there, no matter how many times I prayed she would be. I hung my head as we took off into space. I used a joystick to aim at the approaching ships, asteroids, and meteors and pushed the red button on the top to shoot. The first time this was a bit of a thrill and took my mind off of Raine and the others. But now, I just thought of how many worlds we'd have to explore until we finally found Raine, Riku, or Kairi. I watched as we almost passed the Jungle. (A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm skipping Olympus Coliseum, but that's cuz you can't go across to it, in the game you have to go in a circle.) Goofy spoke up when he saw the planet I'd been staring at.  
  
"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Donald looked down at the planet and shook his head.  
  
"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." I looked up after I realized something.  
  
"Hold on, Riku, Raine, or Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out!" Donald shook his head again.  
  
"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" I frowned.  
  
"Just land!" Donald glared at me.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Aw, phooey!"  
  
"We're landing!" I let go of my joystick and took walked over to Donald. I looked at the controls and found something that said, 'disembark'. I pushed it.  
  
"Don't touch that! Nooo!"  
  
The Gummi Ship vibrated and stopped. We started falling toward the planet. On impact we got separated and everything went black. Soon, I woke up in a brittle tree house. "Oww. My head. Donald? Goofy?" Suddenly, a leopard lunged at me. I fought the leopard for while and was knocked to the ground when I made the mistake of letting my guard down. Just as the leopard was going to finish me, a man in a loincloth jumped in front of me and defended us with his spear. The leopard jumped out of the window. The man turned to me.  
  
"Sabor, danger." I blinked.  
  
"Um, thank you."  
  
"Thank you." I blinked again in confusion.  
  
"Huh? Uh, what is this place?"  
  
"This place, this place." I gave him a funny look.  
  
"O- kay. Where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?" I sighed.  
  
"Friends." I repeated.  
  
"Friends!" I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona-" I stopped and thought for a minute.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Raine, Riku and Kairi."  
  
"Look for Raine, friends?" I nodded and looked behind him as an image of Raine appeared. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. She smiled at me and faded away.  
  
After snapping out of my trance, I answered, "Uh, right."  
  
"Riku, friends?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Kairi, friends?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Friends here."  
  
"Really!?" He made some weird grunting noises and gestures.  
  
"Friends here."  
  
"Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Raine and Riku and Kairi!"  
  
"Tarzan. Tarzan go." I was confused. What did he mean? I figured I might as well play along.  
  
"And I'm, Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope Sora's okay." Donald stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him." A gorilla ran by. "Huh?" Donald and the gorilla freaked out when they saw each other. As the gorilla ran by, it dropped a Gummi piece on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tarzan led me to a campsite. I looked around as we made our way to a tent and entered it. There was a woman inside and as soon as Tarzan saw her, he ran up to her. "Jane!" he said. The woman turned to him.  
  
"Tarzan! Oh, and who is this?" she asked as she pointed to me.  
  
"Uh, hi there. I'm-" I began.  
  
Jane interrupted, "Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Another man entered the tent with Donald and Goofy behind him.  
  
"Highly doubtful." The man said. Goofy looked around and spotted me.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Goofy! Donald!"  
  
The man scoffed, "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."  
  
Jane said, "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Clayton frowned and left. Jane shrugged.  
  
"Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."  
  
"Well, anyway," I began.  
  
"I'm staying." Donald and I said simultaneously. Goofy held out his hand. A gummi block rested in it.  
  
"Sora, look what we found. Look at this" Goofy said. I looked at it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Goofy answered, "A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship."  
  
"So that means," I said and trailed off as I thought about it.  
  
"The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald finished. I frowned.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now." I said as we went back into the tent to talk to Jane.  
  
"Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."  
  
"So he was speaking in 'gorilla' back there. He said Raine and Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand." I said while remembering what happened in the tree house.  
  
"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane showed the only slides that were left. The first showed a castle. I stared at it. "What's wrong, Sora?"  
  
"What? Um, Nothing." I replied. 'This place, it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island.' I thought. Jane showed us the other slides and turned to Tarzan.  
  
"Well, Tarzan?" she asked.  
  
"Where are my friends, Raine, Riku and Kairi?" I asked. Tarzan shook his head as if he were saying, "I don't know." I sighed. "Hey, I thought-" Clayton walked into the tent.  
  
"That leaves just one place. Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."  
  
"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-"  
  
"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton spoke as if he were talking to a 3-year-old. Tarzan looked at me and nodded his head. Jane looked at Tarzan.  
  
"Tarzan, are you sure?"  
  
"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.  
  
"Kerchak?"  
  
"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said a little too nicely. I watched Clayton for a moment before we headed out of the tent. Along the way we had to battle that leopard, Sabor, again. We climbed and swung on vines and came to a place where many gorillas sat. Tarzan spoke in gorilla to a big gorilla, obviously Kerchak. Kerchak does not do anything.  
  
Goofy leans down towards Donald and whispers, "Did you get that?"  
  
Donald shook his head and responded, "No."  
  
"Kerchak." Tarzan mumbles. Kerchak looks toward the sky. "Kerchak." he said again, louder this time. Kerchak and the other gorillas walked away and Tarzan looked down.  
  
"He seemed sorta distracted by something." Goofy whispered.  
  
Donald whispered back, "Was he looking toward the tree house?" We proceeded to the Tree House. Once we were inside, we saw a gorilla playing with a globe. I smiled as I thought of Raine and how she'd think the gorilla was just the cutest thing. My happy thoughts were interrupted when Clayton appeared, aiming his rifle at the unsuspecting gorilla. Donald scared him by screaming and the shot narrowly missed the gorilla. "What's the big idea!?" Donald yelled.  
  
"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan said as the gorillas left.  
  
"You don't understand. I was only trying to, Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said in his 'dripping-with-innocence-and-kindness' tone that I often used to get my mom to make me my favorite dinner or to get out of trouble. In other words, I didn't believe him. We walked to the Cliff. There, we fought Sabor for a third time, in which he ran away for a third time. We walked back to camp and entered the tent where we heard shouting.  
  
"Mr. Clayton, how could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled.  
  
"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton said.  
  
Jane frowned and ordered, "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"  
  
"All because of one mishap? Come, now." We all upset with Clayton's behavior and did not believe his lies. Clayton frowns and walks out of the tent. "What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." He muttered. Before Clayton could light his pipe, he heard a noise. In the Tent, we heard a gunshot. We went outside and watched as Heartless appeared.  
  
"Heartless!" I yelled as we began to fight the Heartless. We fought with the Heartless who were trying to attack a gorilla. We managed to defeat the many Heartless that had appeared.  
  
After rescuing four more gorillas from the Heartless, we went back to the tent to rest and talk to Jane.  
  
"I do hope Mr. Clayton is safe." She said.  
  
I couldn't help but think, 'Why? He deserves to be injured or taken away or get lost. He's a jerk.' We outside and heard a gunshot from the Bamboo Thicket. Once there, I found Clayton's pipe. Once again, Sabor came to attack. We fought the leopard again and after defeating it, received the White Fang. Later, we went back to the Tent. I looked around and, seeing Jane was missing, asked, "Hey, where's Jane?" We looked at Tarzan, who had a worried look on his face.  
  
Goofy asked, "What's wrong, Tarzan?"  
  
"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near, near tree house." He muttered.  
  
"Sounds like trouble. Let's go." We made through the jungle. In the jungle under the tree house, we found Jane and a gorilla.  
  
"Tarzan! Clayton came to the tent, and, that's the last thing I remember." Jane said.  
  
"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan murmured.  
  
"We must help the gorillas!" Jane cried.  
  
We ran to the cliff. The Heartless and Clayton surrounded the gorillas. Before Clayton could open fire, I yelled, "NO!" He looked up at me and glared as the gorillas ran away. "Clayton?" I asked.  
  
"Not Clayton!" Tarzan warned. He said something in gorilla and continued, "Not Clayton!" We fought Clayton and the Heartless. After the Heartless were defeated, Clayton hovers in the air.  
  
"What? How's he floating?" Goofy asked. An invisible force pushed us all against the cliff and then released us. That we couldn't see the beast, we fought Clayton and the invisible thing. Soon the Heartless was visible, which made it easier for us to defeat. The chameleon-like Heartless fell to the ground after a few more hits and Clayton slid off. We battle Clayton, who was not much easier since he kept using Potions whenever he could. After we defeated Clayton, the Heartless lands on Clayton and both are beaten as the beast's heart came out. Sora learns Cure. Then the gorillas appeared and Kerchak threw Donald, Goofy, and I up to a new area. Tarzan jumped up to that area himself.  
  
Tarzan said, "Tarzan, home." We entered the waterfall cavern and trekked toward a cave that gave off a blue glow. Tarzan spoke in gorilla again.  
  
"This is your home? But that means," My voice trailed off as I thought.  
  
"Huh?" Goofy asked.  
  
"The waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here." Jane stated.  
  
Tarzan said the same gorilla word and said, "Friends there. See friends."  
  
"Oh, now I've got it. * Gorilla sound * means heart. Friends in our hearts." Jane said. Tarzan nodded.  
  
"Heart." Tarzan said as I sighed.  
  
"Oh, so that's what it meant." I said glumly.  
  
"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." I turned to Donald.  
  
"Sorry about what I said." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Goofy walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, All for one, huh?" I nodded and looked at the blue glow as a keyhole suddenly appeared. I used my Keyblade to emit a beam into the keyhole to seal Deep Jungle from the Heartless. An item dropped afterwards.  
  
"A gummi!" Donald exclaimed.  
  
"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, we were in the Gummi Ship. We had taken the gummi piece to Cid and he told us a bit about it. He also put it on our ship. I sighed and watched Goofy shoot the asteroids and enemy ships. 'Don't worry, Raine. I'll find you. Riku and Kairi, too.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this was a long chapter. Sorry. Yesterday I went to the movies and did some other stuff. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~Raine Minamino  
  
Review Responses:  
  
FlikFreak - You sound like my teacher! LOL. But seriously, I'll try. See, my brain is all tired and is lazy since I'm on summer vacation. I like your KH ficcies! They're cool!  
  
Meheria - Well, let's hope that in the future our really good games won't get erased. I'm glad you like my story! And yes, I respond to reviews. It just seems like the right thing to do!  
  
Water Dragon - OK, dun read this if you don't wanna see a spoiler. You see, Sora's gonna get to Agrabah and hear, "STOP THIEF!" and he's gonna run after the thief. He doesn't know it's Raine and when he follows her up to Aladdin's home they get all mushy and stuff. Oh, and he's also gonna ask her, "Why are you stealing things?" and give her a lecture. Kinda stupid, I know. But hey, better than nothing! I mean, most stories just put, "After exploring the city of Agrabah, Sora finds Raine wandering the streets and the two are reunited." Or something like that. At least my way is more interesting.. Anyways, just wanted to tell ya.  
  
Kanojotatsu - Well, I don't think anybody really likes criticizing reviews. I don't think my story is the best, I just don't want really really hurtful reviews. That's all. You sound like my dad. He's always telling me to stop whining whenever I say I don't like food with nuts in it and I'm not even SUPPOSED to have nuts cuz I have braces. But, that's not the point. The point is, now I've got a headache and a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Sorry to the other readers, I won't write a chapter for a few days. I tend to get this way when somebody tells me my story isn't perfect. Curse my perfectionism. 


	5. Reunited! For Now

The Crystalline Key  
  
Summary: A girl from our world (in other words, Earth) has wanted to get the Kingdom Hearts game since it came out. which hasn't been very long. only a week. When her friends' mom gives her a special copy, she gets something better than the game. What might that be? An adventure she'll never forget and love. Sora/OC (OC = Original Character for you dense peeps)  
  
Disclaimer: "Still dun own it."  
  
Quick A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I've had writer's block all week long. Plus I've had company, had to baby-sit my brother and a 1-year-old, and I had to help my mother out! Besides, fanfiction.net wasn't letting me upload stuff. So, it's not just my fault. Anyway, on with Chappie 5, Reunited! For now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We landed on the planet of Agrabah a few minutes ago. It was morning, and the sun was already hot. The streets were busy. Donald, Goofy, and I got pushed around and knocked over many times. Someone bumped into me, almost knocking me over.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" said a familiar voice. I wondered where I'd heard that voice but couldn't remember since it was so loud.  
  
I heard someone shout, "STOP THIEF!" I turned around and saw a man run out from his booth and point to the person who bumped into me. I ran after the thief.  
  
"Get back here!" I yelled. "It's not right to steal!" The thief flashed a very rude sign at me.  
  
"Yeah, well I'd rather live than starve to death!" I ran faster. The thief looked back at me, but I couldn't see her face because her hair was whipping around it, and she probably couldn't see me, either. She jumped over some crates and I did also. "Why are you so good at keeping up?! The other guards didn't stand a chance!" She jumped over a ledge and stumbled when she landed, giving me time to jump down and tackle her. I turned her over and my eyes widened.  
  
"Raine?" I brushed the hair covering her eyes away so she could look at me.  
  
"Sora?" I nodded and she hugged me. I hugged back. Our reunion was interrupted when a guard picked Raine up by her hair. She squirmed and kicked yelling, "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Good job, young man. She's been taking food and clothing from these booths for only two days, but she's been stealing a lot more than it sounds like." The guard raised his sword and started to bring it down. My Keyblade materialized in my hands and I quickly blocked the attack. The guard gave me a confused look. "Why are you helping her? She's a thief and must be killed!" I slashed at the guard's hand and he dropped her.  
  
"Because she's my friend!" I shouted, picking her up and running off. Raine tugged on my vest and pointed to the left.  
  
"Turn left now." I did so and we reached a pole. "We've gotta climb." I went up first and Raine followed when I'd reached the top. I looked around at my surroundings. We were in an apartment kinda thing. Blankets of food were here and there and folded clothes were stacked in a corner.  
  
"So you really did steal all those things." I said. She nodded.  
  
"The guy that's letting me stay here is really nice, but he has no money. And I have no money. Which means the only way to solve this problem is to steal. So I did. And now I'm alive." She sighed. "I didn't like it at all." I hugged her and she rested her head on my chest.  
  
"Well, we're together again. People have been giving Donald, Goofy and I food and stuff so now you don't hafta worry about it. We can find Riku and Kairi and then go home." She looked up at me and I kissed her. I leaned forward to put more of my feelings into it and she moaned a little. We heard someone cough and quickly parted. I mentally cursed whoever it was.  
  
"Raine, who's this?" asked a boy standing in the entrance.  
  
Raine blushed a little and said, "This is Sora."  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"Aladdin, the guy that's letting me stay here." She answered. I nodded.  
  
"Raine's gonna come back with me, is that ok?" I asked Aladdin and he nodded.  
  
"I have to go somewhere anyway. She can't follow me forever. Though, I'm gonna miss her thieving skills." And with that, he climbed down the pole and disappeared. I grabbed Raine's hand and we climbed down the pole. The streets were bare, booths were closed, and all was quiet.  
  
"Wonder what's going on." Raine mumbled. As if on cue, Heartless appeared on puffs of black smoke. Legs of spider-like Heartless sprang from pots all around. Our Keyblades appeared in our hands and we fought. Soon the Heartless had all vanished and we all sighed with relief.  
  
"HEY!" Donald screamed as he ran up to us. "Whadid ya leave us behind for?!" Donald looked at Raine and snorted. "Oh, for your girlfriend. Hmph." He crossed his arms and I blushed.  
  
"Who's there? Hello?" said a feminine voice. We looked around and a girl appeared from behind a booth.  
  
"Who're you?" Raine asked.  
  
"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." Goofy blinked and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh... So that makes you a princess." Jasmine nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." She explained.  
  
Goofy asked in a who-are-you-talking-about kinda tone, "Jafar?" Jasmine blinked.  
  
"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."  
  
"Who helped you?"  
  
"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin is all right."  
  
A voice questioned, "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" A man in black and red appeared. He held a golden staff that had the head of a cobra. He was very intimidating. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."  
  
"Jasmine, run!" I shouted. Jasmine nodded and ran off. Raine glared at Jafar.  
  
"Rats?! You think I look like a friggen rat? Well, YOU DON'T LOOK SO FUCKING GOOD YOURSELF!!" Raine yelled. Jafar blinked.  
  
"That's not how a young lady should be talking." Raine narrowed her eyes.  
  
"DAMN YOU! I'LL TALK HOWEVER I WANT TO SOMEONE WHO PISSES ME OFF!!" Jafar furrowed his brow and disappeared. Raine took a few deep breaths, muttering, "Calm down, Raine. Calm down." A few moments later she said, "Let's go back to Aladdin's. I'm kinda tired from fighting the Heartless and I need to get my backpack." I nodded and we entered Aladdin's house. Raine looked around. "Maybe I'll tidy up just a bit. Starting with that dusty carpet." I helped Raine heave the huge drawer off the carpet and it sprang to life. Raine yelped in surprise and threw her arms around my neck as it flew over us and out of Aladdin's home.  
  
"The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it, you guys!" We jumped down instead of climbing down the pole and ran after the carpet. It was very difficult to keep up with the carpet but we finally reached the outside gates of Agrabah where the carpet was standing. Donald looked at it and blinked.  
  
"It wants us to come along?"  
  
"All aboard." I said. We climbed onto the carpet. It took off really fast and Raine grabbed onto me. I suppressed a grin since she looked scared. I figured she wouldn't like it much if someone were to smile at her discomfort.  
  
"I-hate-heights-I-hate-heights-I-hate-heights." She muttered over and over. We started to descend quickly and she tightened her hold on me. Raine opened her once eyes that were closed in fear just a few seconds ago and looked down. Aladdin was struggling in some quicksand. We jumped off the carpet and ran to help him, but Heartless blocked our path. We defeated them but more appeared.  
  
"Gawrsh! Not again!" Goofy said in an exasperated tone. Raine ran to help Aladdin and they both joined in the fight after he'd gotten out. Aladdin pulled out a lamp and rubbed it.  
  
"Genie, get rid of these guys!" There was a blue explosion of smoke and a big blue man appeared.  
  
Genie said in a humorous tone, "Wish Number One, coming right up!" Genie eliminated the Heartless instantly. We traveled back to the Desert and I explained to Aladdin what's going on while we were riding on the carpet.  
  
"I see. Thanks, Sora." Aladdin said.  
  
"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-" He was interrupted by Genie.  
  
"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" Raine covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggles and I smiled.  
  
Donald looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Any wish?"  
  
"Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish and let me tell you, what a wish that wish was-so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" A spotlight appeared on Aladdin.  
  
"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Genie clapped his hands together.  
  
"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino! Okay?" Raine broke out in fits of giggles.  
  
"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."  
  
"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.  
  
"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm, aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Raine stopped giggling and snorted.  
  
"Hmph. Money isn't everything. Girls like nice guys that can protect them yet treat them equally. I sure wouldn't love Sora any less if he was totally broke." We looked at Raine for a moment. "WHAT? It's true."  
  
Donald shrugged and asked, "You said a Princess?"  
  
Goofy added, "Named Jasmine?" I jumped up a little, remembering something.  
  
"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!"  
  
"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" We jumped on the carpet and began flying back to Agrabah.  
  
"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said, spinning around.  
  
"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" I said and he nodded.  
  
"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, yet an itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."  
  
"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked. Genie looked at him, a smile growing on his face.  
  
Genie asked excitedly, "You'd do that?"  
  
"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." We approached the gates of Agrabah and jumped off the carpet once it landed. We entered the market and saw Jafar harassing Jasmine.  
  
"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Go back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."  
  
"Jasmine!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said. Aladdin rubbed the lamp.  
  
"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Genie appeared and picked up Jasmine.  
  
"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said.  
  
"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Though no one beside Jafar noticed, a red parrot carefully grabbed the lamp and lifted it from its hold in Aladdin's belt. He flew back to Jafar and dropped it in Jafar's hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Al." Genie disappeared and Jasmine dropped in a spider- like pot.  
  
"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar said as he left, the pot with Jasmine shouting inside following. We defeated the Heartless with the help of Aladdin.  
  
"Jasmine!" We heard someone cackle evilly, the sound coming from the Desert. "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"  
  
After riding carpet for a few short minutes, we returned to the place we had found Aladdin earlier. A huge tiger head emerged from the sand, as did many Heartless. Raine and I attacked the Head while the others went for the Heartless. Soon, the head settled down and opened its mouth, revealing a staircase into the ground. We entered the mouth and looked around. We started to explore.  
  
Not seeing Jasmine or Jafar after exploring for a long while, Aladdin became frustrated and started hitting a pillar. After calming him down, we proceeded to a room of treasure and made our way to another room. Maleficent and Jafar were talking. Raine paled at the sight of Maleficent.  
  
"That boy again?" Maleficent asked Jafar.  
  
"He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" He stopped as we walked toward them.  
  
"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" I asked. Without a word, Maleficent disappeared.  
  
"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin snarled.  
  
"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar said coolly. Goofy and Donald blinked.  
  
"Open," Goofy started.  
  
"The door?" Donald finished.  
  
"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." He paused to turn to Genie then commanded, "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"  
  
"Genie, no!"  
  
"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie started towards us and we ran. Raine assisted Donald, Goofy and Aladdin in trying to keep Genie away from me while I went to attack Jafar. Soon, Jafar had been knocked to the side and we approached the unconscious Jasmine. Before we got to check to see if she was alright, Jafar got up and floated in midair.  
  
"Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Unable to stand it at all, Genie turned Jafar into a huge, blood red genie. Jafar goes underground in the lava area. We jumped down the pit to the lava area. Then, Aladdin saw Iago carrying Jafar's lamp.  
  
"The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" This was easier said than done. Jafar hurled huge fiery boulders at us and Iago flew out of our reach many a time. Raine, Donald, and Aladdin were injured at the end of the battle, but not seriously hurt. I held up the black lamp.  
  
"Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" I commanded. After Jafar disappeared into the lamp, I threw it into the lava and we made our way back to where Jasmine had been. (A/N: I have no memory of Sora throwing the lamp into the lava, it just seemed like the best thing for him to do.) She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Jasmine? Jasmine!" The Keyhole started to glow and I held up the Keyblade. A ray shot at it and the Keyhole locked. The area started to shake.  
  
"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy shouted over the sound of crumbling rock and tumbling pillars.  
  
"Jasmine!" Raine restrained Aladdin so he stayed with us and not get left behind. The Carpet appeared and took us out of the Cave of Wonders and back to Agrabah. Later, we were in Aladdin's house.  
  
"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her." Aladdin said.  
  
"Sorry. I can't take you with me." I said.  
  
Aladdin looked at me in an alarmed way and asked, "Wh-Why not?"  
  
"I sure wish we could." Goofy said.  
  
"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be," Donald looked to Goofy, signaling he wanted Goofy to finish the sentence.  
  
"Muh, mudd-" He started but was interrupted by an annoyed Donald.  
  
"Meddling!"  
  
"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise." I said and Raine nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's the least we could do as a thanks for letting me stay with you." She said. Genie looked at Aladdin.  
  
"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." He suggested.  
  
"I, I wish, for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said. Genie's legs appeared and the cuffs on his wrists disappeared. "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine." Genie turned his back.  
  
"Hmm. Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But," he paused to turn to Aladdin and smile. He continued, "A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?"  
  
"Genie," Aladdin began.  
  
Genie interrupted, "Just leave it to me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were in the Gummi Ship now, and Raine was asleep in my lap. I smiled and held her close. I whispered in her ear. "I love you, Raine." She mumbled, "Love you too" in her sleep and snuggled closer to me. My smile widened and we stayed like this through the night, sitting together in a corner of the Gummi Ship, which was drifting in space so we could get a good night's sleep. 'Wonder what adventure we'll go on next.' I thought before falling asleep at midnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to let my writer's block last this long! Plus I've had to do lots of chores since company was over and more is coming! Please don't stop reading, though! I'll do my best to defeat this writer's block beast!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Meheria - I deleted the Author's Note just in case other readers feel the same way as that one Evil Furbie. I'm sorry about not updating for a while.  
  
InuYasha fan - I've never played FF7 or FF8. If you read the Review Responses in earlier chapters, my cousin is the one who has a Playstation, not me. So he decides what games he gets. And he's never gotten Final Fantasy games.  
  
Uryan - Nice try, Roxy. But no, I can't have ANOTHER person from the real world enter when I've already done 5 LONG chapters. Sorry.  
  
ShadowMistress - Yeah. I know. Uryan is just Nayru backwards and Erofar was s'posed to be Farfore but I got it messed up. As you can probably tell, I like the Zelda games. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Silver Rabbit - 0.o;; O-kay. Well, that's your opinion, so, I'm not gonna start an argument. Heh. I just don't like Sora/Riku fics cuz I think both characters a WAY hot. And yes, KAIRI SUCKS! * stabs Kairi with Keyblade * DIE!  
  
Sora-and-Stitchy - * glares at Mashi and sighs * Well, this is JUST a fanfic. I can't claim you in reality, Sora. * sighs depressedly * Darn. I'm glad you like my story though! * huggles you *  
  
Jamiesgirl - You and many others, as you can see. LOL.  
  
All - I'm sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. I'll be much faster at updating, I hope. Thanks for reviewing and please continue reading! Ja ne! ^.^  
  
~Raine Minamino 


	6. Raine's Last Adventure

Summary: A girl from our world (in other words, Earth) has wanted to get the Kingdom Hearts game since it came out. which hasn't been very long. only a week. When her friends' mom gives her a special copy, she gets something better than the game. What might that be? An adventure she'll never forget and love. Sora/OC (OC = Original Character for you dense peeps)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again, alright?  
  
Author's Note: I'm skipping ahead cuz I can't think of anything interesting to happen during the next two worlds. Is that ok? I can't keep writing chapters for this story cuz my writer's block is getting worse and worse. Oh, and Raine won't be in this chapter much. Anyways, the last chapter of the Crystalline Key, CH 6 - Raine's Last Adventure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine and I had just disembarked the Gummi Ship and she was staring at Hollow Bastion. She sighed and turned to me. "Big, isn't it?" she said and I nodded.  
  
"I know this place." I said slowly. Raine blinked.  
  
"Really? Hmm. Weird."  
  
Goofy nodded in agreement and said, "That's strange."  
  
"I wonder why. I feel this warmth inside, right here." I said, touching where my heart was. Donald rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're just hungry." He said. I glared at the duck.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious!" We all looked ahead as we heard a loud roar sound. "Let's go!" The others nodded and we raced off toward the sound, battling Heartless on the way. We could see a platform where a beast and Riku stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No vessel, no help from the Heartless. So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku asked in a cold tone.  
  
The beast answered, "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" Riku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Take her if you can." He said simply. The beast lunged at him but Riku easily evaded and counterattacked. Beast fell to one knee, seriously injured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Stoppit!" Raine shouted as we ran toward the two. Riku looked at her and then to the rest of us.  
  
"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you." Riku said.  
  
"Riku." I said, feeling a bit sad about my friend's behavior.  
  
"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." I quirked an eyebrow, very confused and Raine pouted, tapping her Keyblade on the ground. "Three, then." Riku said, watching her. Raine grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Boys. Always forgetting girls."  
  
I ignored her comment and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let the Keyblade choose its true master." Riku said as Raine's Keyblade and my Keyblade disappeared from our hands. My Keyblade appeared in Riku's hands but Raine's didn't reappear at all. She looked around frantically.  
  
"Omigosh! Where'd it go?!" Donald and Goofy's eyes widened as did mine.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi, and if Raine were in real trouble, you probably couldn't save her, either. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door, and change the world."  
  
"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" I yelled, blinking back tears. Riku shrugged.  
  
He replied, "You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku tossed a wooden sword onto the ground near me. I looked down at it with sadness and I felt Raine's hand on my shoulder let go of me. I looked up and saw her asleep and Riku was carrying her.  
  
I growled, "Hey! You can take the Keyblade, but not Raine! Why would she sleep at a time like this anyway?" I watched her as Riku chuckled.  
  
"What makes you think I'll give her back? And I put a sleeping spell on her, dimwit." I took a step towards him as he left but froze when I heard Donald's next sentence.  
  
"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission."  
  
"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all, but," his voice trailed off and he looked at the ground.  
  
Donald apologized, "Sora, sorry." They left to go after Riku as the beast tried to get up. I looked at him sadly.  
  
"Hey, don't move. You're hurt." He looked up at me.  
  
"Why, why did you, you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."  
  
I sighed, picking up the wooden sword and thinking, 'Better having this than nothing at all.' I responded, "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone my friend, and, as you just saw, I must now find my girlfriend." The beast and I then started our journey. We had to go through a frustrating maze to turn the power on but after a while we were able to proceed to the castle gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a chamber. Six girls were around a purple capsule. I stood up to get a better look and saw that Kairi was inside the capsule. From their chests a beam emitted into a Keyhole. I saw Maleficent walking away and Riku standing nearby, watching me. I glared at him and turned my back to him. I walked farther away when I heard him walking toward me. The footsteps stopped and I blinked, turning around to see if he was there. "Huh?" I said in disbelief that he'd disappeared and turned back around, seeing Riku in front of me. I jumped back, startled. I looked at him and put my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
I said between giggles, "You're, * giggle *, outfit! Can you say, * giggles multiple times * fashion emergency?" I burst into a fit of laughter as he looked down at his blue attire with the Heartless symbol on it. I stopped laughing when he walked over to me. Thinking he was gonna hurt me for my comment, I backed away. Seconds later my back touched a corner and he stood in front of me, looking at me. I was rooted to my spot as he kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back, for no matter what he was wearing, I had to admit, Riku was sexy. He pulled away and grinned, then turned and walked away.  
  
I felt like killing myself. I'd kissed a male other than Sora. I started hitting my forehead to punish myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Be on your guard. They're close. I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" The beast man said after we'd made into the castle-like place. The beast man looked around and asked, "Belle?" The one he thought was Belle turned into a Shadow Heartless. The beast roared in fury and chased after the little Heartless. I was left to explore the huge place on my own. It wasn't too difficult, but then I reached a room where Riku, Donald, and Goofy stood.  
  
"Quit while you can." Riku said. I shook my head and glared at him.  
  
"No. Not without Raine and Kairi." I said.  
  
"The darkness will destroy you."  
  
"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" I said, touching where my heart was again. Riku raised a brow.  
  
"Really? Well, we'll just see about that!" I tried to lunge at him but couldn't move. Riku shot an orb of darkness at me from the palm of his hand. I crossed my arms in front of my face for some protection and a bright light flashed. When the temporary blindness was gone, I lowered my arms and saw Goofy with his shield up in front of me.  
  
"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" he said, glaring at Riku.  
  
"You'd betray your king?"  
  
"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"  
  
"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald walked over to us and I smiled. "Well, you know, all for one and one for all."  
  
"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Donald, Goofy."  
  
"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked.  
  
I got into a battle position and answered, "I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Riku chuckled.  
  
"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"  
  
"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" The Keyblade Riku was holding disappeared and it reappeared this time in my possession. We battled Riku, and soon won. Riku ran off and the beast came back.  
  
"So, your heart won this battle." I nodded.  
  
Donald, Goofy, and I figured out we needed emblems to open a door we needed to go through. We searched high and low and battled many Heartless. Our efforts were rewarded with finding every emblem in a short amount of time. We reached the Castle Chapel. There, Maleficent waited.  
  
"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." I readied the Keyblade and glared at her.  
  
"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"  
  
"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" We fought Maleficent with difficulty; she was much more powerful than anything we'd faced, but we defeated her after a long while. Maleficent retreated in a portal. We went through a dark portal. In that area, Maleficent walked forward, seriously wounded. Then, Riku appeared from behind with his Keyblade.  
  
"Do you need some help?" he asked Maleficent.  
  
"Riku!" I yelled as we ran into the room.  
  
"Is that-" Donald began but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate." He paused to thrust the Keyblade into Maleficent. "Behold!"  
  
"Wha-" Maleficent began, but was cut off by Riku.  
  
"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Riku pulled the Keyblade out of Maleficent's heart and disappeared. Maleficent cackled evilly.  
  
"This is it! This power! Darkness, the true darkness!" In a burst of green flame and purple smoke, Maleficent turned herself into a dragon. We fought her, having to use much magic and potions. After defeating Maleficent, the branches burned in green flames and the Dragon melted, then burned to ashes. Riku came back.  
  
"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all."  
  
"What?" Donald asked, confused.  
  
"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He explained and disappeared. We proceeded to the Grand Hall. In there, we entered the area with the Keyhole, but a barrier prevented Goofy from entering. Then, I saw Kairi.  
  
"Kairi!" I ran towards her. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"  
  
"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Riku said.  
  
"What? You, you're not Riku."  
  
"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." He said.  
  
"The princess? Kairi's a princess?" I asked, eyes a bit wide.  
  
Riku floated up in midair and replied, "Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."  
  
"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" I shouted.  
  
"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." The Riku look- alike said. I felt something strange in my heart and kneeled while holding my heart. "What's-"  
  
"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"  
  
"Kairi, Kairi's inside me?"  
  
"I know all that there is to know."  
  
"Tell me then, who are you?" I asked, getting a little bit annoyed.  
  
"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." Donald tried to charge at Riku but was shoved through the barrier. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem/Riku was going to attack me, but then I heard Raine's voice.  
  
"Sora!" she said. I woke up and deflected the attack from Riku with my Keyblade.  
  
I said to Ansem/Riku in an angry tone, "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" I fought Ansem/Riku. After defeating Ansem/Riku, Ansem/Riku dropped his Keyblade and disappeared. "Riku!"  
  
"Sora! Sora, look!" Donald said, pointing.  
  
"The, the Keyhole!" Goofy said. I tried to use the Keyblade on the Keyhole, but nothing happened. "It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!"  
  
"What can we do?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested, shrugging.  
  
"I think you're right. If we can free her heart, but, but how?" I asked, thinking. I looked to the dark Keyblade. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. I wonder." I said, walking over to it.  
  
"Sora?" Goofy asked, sounding slightly confused. "Sora, hold on!"  
  
"No, wait!" Donald shouted. I smiled at Donald and Goofy, and then thrust the dark Keyblade into my heart. Upon doing this, the hearts returned to the six females and Kairi as well. I lit up as I fell slowly.  
  
"Sora! Sora!" was the last thing I heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in darkness. "What's happening to me? Falling. Falling, into darkness." I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, a Shadow was looking at Goofy, Donald, and Kairi.  
  
"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Let's just get out of here!" Donald said.  
  
The Shadow follows Goofy, Donald, and Kairi to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy said, dragging her along.  
  
Kairi said, "I can't leave them behind!"  
  
"We can't stay here!" Donald shouted.  
  
"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy stated, looking back at a Shadow Heartless.  
  
"I'll take care of him!" Donald said. The Shadow approaches closer. Donald tried to attack the Shadow. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" The Shadow responded like Sora.  
  
"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asks.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Goofy said, looking around. Goofy, Donald, Kairi, and the Shadow were surrounded by the other Shadow Heartless. Goofy and Donald take their battle positions.  
  
"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi said to the Shadow. The other Shadows get near Kairi and the Shadow she is holding on to.  
  
"Kairi!" Goofy shouted. The other Shadows were eliminated and Sora reverted from a Shadow to normal.  
  
"Thanks Kairi." I said as more Shadow Heartless surrounded us. Then the Beast appeared at the scene.  
  
"Go! Now!" he said, fighting off some of the Heartless.  
  
"Come with us!"  
  
"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!" I sighed and turned to the others.  
  
"All right. Let's get out of here." The others nodded and we ran from the spot to where we landed our Gummi Ship. I stopped for a moment, remembering something. When it hit me, I turned around to run back but was pulled in by Goofy and Kairi. "WAIT! WE DIDN'T GET RAINE!" I shouted as we took off into space. We made our way to Traverse Town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I paced around the room. "Riku, do you honestly think you can keep me in here and keep me sane? I need to get out of here! I need to find a way back to my family and home! So, will you please let me go?" I plopped down into a chair and looked at the Shadow Heartless I'd been practicing with. "That wouldn't go well, would it?" The Heartless, who I named Dark, shook its head. "Didn't think so. Y'know, arguing with boys like Riku is like arguing with a wall. You can't do it."  
  
"Oh really?" said a voice from behind. I turned a saw Riku leaning against the wall. I nodded.  
  
"I won't lie about it, no one can win an argument when arguing with you." I said, turning back around and closing my eyes. He walked up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders. I brushed them away. "D-don't. You know I love," my voice trailed off when I looked directly into Riku's eyes to seem less frightened. Big mistake. 'His eyes are a lighter shade of blue than Sora's. Wait, why am I comparing them?'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Riku kissed me, yet again. This time, though, the kiss was different. This time the kiss had me forgetting all about Sora and thinking about Riku. He slipped his tongue between my lips and explored my mouth. I put my hands behind his neck and laced my fingers together, pulling us closer so as to make my body melt into his. Riku's hands roamed my body as I moaned with much pleasure.  
  
Five minutes had gone by and we heard Riku's name being called. He pulled out of another lustful kiss and I sighed as I got off of him and stood up. He stood up and kissed my forehead. "See you later, Raine." He said as he walked off. The make out session we'd just shared had been so enticing that it left me daydreaming about the next one we'd share instead of worrying about how I'd betrayed Sora. (A/N: I just realized I'd be good at writing lemons. 0.o;; I think I may hafta change this to a Riku/OC. Nah, I'll think of something.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me what happened." Leon demanded. I told Leon all about what had happened since the last time we saw him up until now. "So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole."  
  
"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-" Aerith started to say but I interrupted.  
  
"Seal the Keyhole, right?" I asked. Leon shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." He said.  
  
"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got two friends back there."  
  
"That's right. You have two more friends to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw." He paused to look at Kairi. "Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friends, you can." I nodded and Donald, Goofy and I left the small house to go talk to Cid. We found him standing somewhere in the First District.  
  
"Cid, I need to go back to Hollow Bastion." I said.  
  
"I don't think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up."  
  
"Then, what can we do?" I asked.  
  
"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route." Cid explained.  
  
"A new gummi? From where?"  
  
"The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a kid would be the one to use it!" I pouted at being called a kid again but instead of replying I turned and walked to the Waterway. We looked around and found a sun mural. The gummi lies near it and I picked it up, pocketing it. We returned to the First District where I stopped to talk to Kairi for a while as Goofy and Donald went elsewhere.  
  
"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi said as she handed me a chain.  
  
"Don't worry. I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."  
  
"Yeah. Raine too." I talked to Cid again and he installed the gummi into the ship. He came back hours later and found me in deep thought.  
  
"All set! You can get going any time. Kid, I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger. Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, anyway?" He asked. I stood up and sighed.  
  
"Raine." Cid nodded and Donald, Goofy and I boarded the Gummi Ship. We went through a portal to the area that leads to Hollow Bastion. Once we landed, we saw the beast.  
  
"Where's Belle?" I asked.  
  
"Still in the castle."  
  
Goofy asked, "Against her will?"  
  
"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well."  
  
"I wonder why?" Donald said.  
  
"Let's go ask them." I said.  
  
"You may need my strength. I'll go with you." We walked into the castle and made our way to the Library where we found a lady dressed in gold.  
  
"Belle!" They shared a kiss to celebrate their reunion and I sighed, thinking of Raine.  
  
"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer." Belle said, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"We'll take care of it." We proceeded to the Castle Chapel. I saw the other princesses and walked up to ones wearing blue; one with her hair in a neat bun and the other with her hair down.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master."  
  
"Where's Ansem?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared."  
  
"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back."  
  
"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." We walked over to Jasmine, Alice, and a lady with short black hair wearing a yellow dress.  
  
"Sora, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole." Jasmine said.  
  
"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness." Alice added.  
  
"I don't know how long we can manage even that."  
  
"All right, I'm on my way." I said.  
  
"We're counting on you, Keyblade master. In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too."  
  
We ventured to the Dark Depths. In there, we fought Behemoth. After defeating Behemoth, we saw a Keyhole. "Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy said, pointing to it.  
  
"Sora. You did it." Said Leon's voice. I turned and saw him and he led us back to the Grand Hall where Aerith and Yuffie were waiting.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
  
"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie answered.  
  
"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith explained.  
  
"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful." Leon said, looking around and sighing.  
  
"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island." Aerith said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"But, it also means goodbye."  
  
"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again."  
  
"Everyone will go back to where they came from."  
  
"Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship." I said.  
  
"It's not that simple." Leon said.  
  
"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?"  
  
"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them."  
  
"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls."  
  
"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon added to Yuffie and Aerith's explanations.  
  
"So you're saying we'll never-" I began but was cut off.  
  
"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.  
  
"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."  
  
"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie said. I blinked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Sora!" Donald called.  
  
"Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy shouted to me from a distance away.  
  
"Sora, good luck." I nodded. We went back in the Dark Depths and I used my Keyblade to shoot a ray at the Keyhole, sealing this world from the Heartless forever. Later, we walked back to the Castle Chapel.  
  
"Thank you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice said.  
  
"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine added.  
  
"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went."  
  
"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." I said.  
  
"A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle." She handed me a ring and I could feel my Fira spell become more powerful.  
  
"Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds."  
  
"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state."  
  
"Does that mean Raine will go back to her home?" I asked, blinking back burning tears that appeared when it finally registered in my brain that I may never see Raine again.  
  
"Most certainly. And you should be, too."  
  
"I can't go home 'til I find Raine, Riku, and the king." I said, turning to leave. We boarded the Gummi Ship to the final area, the End of the World. We trekked to the Final Dimension.  
  
"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"  
  
"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" I asked, thinking of something.  
  
"You betcha." Donald confirmed.  
  
"But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Donald blinked.  
  
"Well, uh-" Donald said, thinking about what to say and being interrupted.  
  
"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy said.  
  
"Huh?" Donald and I said simultaneously.  
  
"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will." I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." We ran to the next area, trying to avoid battling Heartless.  
  
"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?" Goofy said, looking around.  
  
"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!" Donald said. We then reached another area where we fought series of Heartless from previous worlds. After that, we found a big area where a big thing was. (A/N: Big thing. Wow. Real descriptive.) After we killed the beast, Chernabog, we saw the Final Rest area up ahead. Before I could open the door, I heard something.  
  
"Huh?" I said, looking around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Donald asked.  
  
"Don't you hear something? There!" I said, listening.  
  
A mysterious voice said, "Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light." Donald shrugged.  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"Strange. That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination."  
  
"Maybe you'd better take a rest!" We opened the door and entered a place that resembled Destiny Islands.  
  
"Is this? Is this my island?" I asked, looking left and right. We approached where the Secret Area used to be when a voice spoke.  
  
"This world has been connected." Said the voice. The objects on the Island started to disappear.  
  
"What was that?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn." The ocean turned purple. "You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The island changed and we walked around. I saw Riku transform into a man up ahead and ran to him.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came." Ansem said, disappearing and reappearing behind us, floating in midair. We looked up at him. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."  
  
"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" I said, glaring at Ansem as he rose a little higher into the air.  
  
"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" We fought Ansem. After the fight, the trees started shaking apart, revealing Ansem where he is waiting. We entered that area, but when we did so, Donald and Goofy were shoved back from the invisible barrier. Only I made it to the area. I fought Darkside and defeated it. Then, I had to fight Ansem after he appeared for the second time. After the battle against Ansem, Donald, Goofy, and I ended up in the dark emptiness.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" I looked around, seeing almost all blackness except for a white door. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." The World of Chaos appeared. "Darkness conquers all worlds!"  
  
Suddenly, Goofy and Donald Duck were sucked into a portal and I fell, but then I heard Riku's voice.  
  
He said, "Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up from rummaging around in a drawer. The final battle was going on, I could feel it. I sighed, wishing I could be there to help Sora battle or encourage him. I smacked myself and continued my search for something sharp. I was going to commit suicide. Why? Because two hours ago I'd realized I'd cheated on Sora. I didn't wanna see the look of hurt on his face when he found out. I didn't want to see the anger he would feel toward me. I saw something near me on the ground and looked at it. "A nail! Yes!" I kneeled down to get it but Dark picked it up and made it vanish in a puff of smoke.  
  
Dark made gestures as if he were scolding me. Something told me Dark was telling me to be honest with Sora. I sighed and nodded, giving up my search and standing up. I walked over to the wall and hit my head against it multiple times. I noticed that my necklace was glowing and held it. I could see Sora and Ansem getting ready to battle. I wished I could be there in spirit to cheer Sora on, and suddenly I felt as if my soul was leaving me. The next thing I knew, everything had blurred then gone black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I flew up, using Super Glide, and saw Ansem in his ultimate form, which is the World of Chaos. I battled Ansem, finding his attacks stronger than any other I'd seen. After this fight, Ansem froze himself with a Heartless crest that protected him. I saw a portal and flew into it.  
  
In there, I destroyed the Room Core and escaped from it. Then, I fought the Artilleries. After defeating them all, another portal was revealed and I went through. I rescued Goofy and destroyed the second Room Core once inside. We both escaped. Then Goofy and I fought the Face. After defeating it, another portal appeared, yet again. We went through it. We rescued Donald and we destroyed the third Room Core. We escaped from that area, too. Next, we fought the Main Core. After destroying it, Ansem revives. We fought Ansem, praying that this was the last time. After defeating the World of Chaos, Ansem is still alive.  
  
"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" He said, turning to face the large white door. The doors opened and dark smoke started to come out. "Supreme darkness."  
  
"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!" As these words came form my mouth, the dark smoke was replaced with blinding light. Goofy, Donald, and I held up our arms to shield our eyes from the bright light.  
  
"Lights? But why?" Ansem asked himself as the light engulfed him. When the light faded, we opened our eyes and let our arms drop to our sides to see Ansem gone. The light had annihilated him. Kingdom Hearts' doors were partially open, so we approached them and began closing them.  
  
"Come on!" While we pushed the doors, Goofy stopped to see something.  
  
"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald shouted. Donald and Goofy saw more Heartless through the doors of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"The Heartless!?" Goofy and Donald said in unison.  
  
"Hurry!" Donald said, pushing harder.  
  
"I can't!" I shouted, trying my best to close the large, heavy doors.  
  
"Don't give up!" said Riku's voice. Riku appeared from the other side of the doors.  
  
"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" said Raine's voice. She walked up next to me and leaned against the doors. She smiled nervously once she saw Riku and I thought I saw a hint of color in his cheeks, but ignored it.  
  
"Okay!" We tried harder to close the doors, but the Heartless were approaching. And though Raine and Riku were helping out, the door didn't move much.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Donald cried. Then, the Heartless were eliminated one by one. We saw something bright coming out, and it turned out to be a, mouse man?  
  
"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said at the very same time.  
  
"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" The King said, holding up the Kingdom Keyblade.  
  
"Close it, quick!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."  
  
"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy assured me.  
  
"Now! They're coming!" Riku said, glancing behind him for a moment and then returning to pulling.  
  
"Donald, Goofy, thank you." The King said. We almost closed the doors.  
  
"Take care of them." He said, nodding slightly to Raine. I nodded as we closed the door. Then, I held up my Keyblade and could feel the power of another doing the same. I pointed it to the door to Kingdom Hearts, locking it form the outside. A click from the inside told me The King had locked the other side. After that had been done, I saw Kairi, who is about to go back to her world and waved and walked with Raine to Kairi. Donald tried to follow us, but Goofy stopped Donald before he could do anything. We walked over to Kairi.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" Raine said as she approached.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi said completely ignoring Raine, causing her to furrow her eyebrows. The area started shaking and Kairi grabbed onto my hand to keep from falling over.  
  
"Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" I said. (A/N: He's saying this as friends, ok? Nothing more. Raine would be VERY pissed if he were saying this as more.)  
  
"I know you will!" I was unable to hold onto her hand any longer. Plus, I wanted to say good-bye to Raine. I turned to her and she was looking at her necklace, which giving off a dim glow that was becoming brighter, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear.  
  
"I, I kissed Riku." She let her heels fall back to the ground and took a step back. I looked at her.  
  
"What? Why?" She looked at the ground and shrugged, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I'm really sorry, I mean it! I guess I was just lonely and kissed him because he was the only one there. I was also a little mad that I couldn't go save the worlds with you, and mad at you for not getting me sooner. I'm really really sorry." I took her chin in my hand and tilted her head up to look at me.  
  
"I was saving them for you too, you know." She shook her head. "What do you mean, shaking your head and all?" She sighed and looked down again. I hugged her close to me as the land we were on approached a blue mist. Raine's necklace was getting brighter. "Please tell me."  
  
"Well, I live in a world where the adventures we had is all just part of a video game called Kingdom Hearts. My necklace took me here, and I sense it wants to take me back soon. This means that even if you can pass the walls that have formed between the worlds, you will never find my world and probably never see me again." I looked down at her in disbelief. I'd never see her again?  
  
I shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?! I would've saved you a lot faster had I known this information!" She started crying again and I held her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's ok, it wasn't you that upset me. It was this stupid necklace! It's all the necklace's fault that I came here. Then I would never have had to fall in love with you and be sad about it when I go home!" She looked up at me as I put my hand on her cheek.  
  
"Sshh. It's okay, Raine." I kissed her, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues 'danced' together for a moment and then we ended the kiss, breathing in oxygen. "You know what they say. 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'." She smiled and nodded. Her necklace shot two beams from it; one blue, the other white. They started spiraling around her body and she started to glow. (A/N: If you dun like, "our tongues 'danced' together", then too bad. I didn't feel like being the same as other people and putting, "our tongues 'battled'". I like being original and unique better. So nyah. * sticks out tongue * Anyways, back to the story.)  
  
"I'll never forget you Sora. I love you." She was about to kiss my cheek when her body disappeared and the light merged into one, rocketing up into the sky. There was a flash and a 'ting' sound and I knew Raine was on her way home. The blue mist engulfed me as I looked up at the sky, seeing stars begin to flicker back into the night sky.  
  
"Good-bye Raine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* cries * What a sappy ending! * sniffles * I have been grounded and have been hanging with friends AND the evil 'Writer's Block Demon' has been pestering me. If you've been checking back often, then thanks for being a loyal reader. Me loves you all! * huggles you all * OK, now for my responses.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Jamiesgirl - Kairi was a bit jealous, though didn't show it at all. Well, except for the ignoring Raine part in this chapter but other than that, well, they didn't really see each other. Heh.  
  
Meheria - Gonna blame me now? Please don't. * hides * I already feel guilty about not updating. I haven't finished that book yet. I was too busy trying to get over my writer's block. Oh, and don't think I was accusing you of blaming me in this response. I was just saying if you were planning to blame me then I'd like it if you don't. Same goes for everyone else.  
  
Anime_girl_Carrie - I, too, hate yaoi, shounen-ai, yuri, and shoujo- ai. But maybe that's just because I'm totally in love with Sora and Riku and would prefer to have them like girls so I can change it around in my mind and think it's me they like. ^^  
  
Tommy - Hey, boy! Thanks for reading my story! Neomail me sometime, cuz you dun do that much anymore. I'm starting to think you hate me. * cries * Anyways, I'm glad you like my story! ^^  
  
W?zard/26 - Good work. It's so nice to hear someone, or, rather, see someone praise my writing. * hugs you * Yay!  
  
Star Moon - As you've read, Raine DOES think of Riku. Yup. ^.~  
  
Jennifer - WOOHOO! A FELLOW KAIRI-HATER! * holds up sign that says, "DOWN WITH KAIRI!" * DIE KAIRI! MUAHAHAHAHA! * coughs * Sorry. Weird moment.  
  
Foxxy*Girl - Glad you liked it. This was a LONG chapter or me to do. It was 20 computer pages. And we all know computer pages are WAY different from normal paper, so I did a lot.  
  
Flamestrike - I'm glad you like my story, but please try to remember: Things like this take time or else they come out all crappy. I dun think this is the actual saying/phrase, but, who cares? LOL.  
  
All - I want you all to remember the saying/phrase in my response to Flamestrike, y'know, so you can tell it to your future (or present) reviewers and can remember it next time you want someone to update. Think of it this way, the longer it takes, the better and sooner the next chapters should be. Otherwise, that person is just a lazy ass. LMAO. OK, I'm done. Hopefully you will read my future fanfics and enjoy them as much as you did this one.  
  
The might-see-you-in-future-fanfic-reviews,  
~Raine Minamino =^.^= 


End file.
